Bandages for Insanity
by DetrimentalHabitsPt4
Summary: The Soviet Union - an alliance comprised of those who need to be there and those who have no choice. The nations under the command of Soviet Russia must stand together as one...or die in cold silence alone.


**AN: Written because I've been wanting to do a Ukraine-centric fic for a while now. And I don't hate Russia, I promise. He's just...crazy here. It happens sometimes. This takes place during the Soviet Union times and whatnot, and I apologize if everything is not historically accurate.**

…

The firelight danced in his soulless violet eyes as he turned his chilling gaze on each of us, one by one. Even the albino ex-nation, Gilbert, shuddered slightly under my beloved's cold and rinsing gaze.

We were all kneeling in a row before him, our heads down and our backs hunched. Yes, it was partially out of the required submission, but it was also out of fatigue. He worked us so hard every day, long into the night, and it was ever-so slowly taking its toll on our bodies and minds. The poor brunette female who'd been living with Austria before she was taken here-Hungary, I believe-was trying with difficulty to mask her exhausted breathlessness.

Unfortunately for her, Soviet Russia sees all.

"A little weak now, aren't you my dear Elizabeta?" his empty voice made all of us tense up, and the nation in question began to shake in fear. "It seems that your time with Austria made you soft…"

"S-silence, you wretched monster!" Hungary spat suddenly, raising her head to glare poisonous green daggers at her superior. Her ferocity was transfixing for the rest of us, for we hadn't seen such a show of spirit from her yet, although the self-proclaimed Prussian kneeling next to her didn't look as surprised as the others. "D-don't you d-_dare_ accuse _me_ of b-being _soft_!"

Russia gave a tiny smile at her trembling outburst, a little something twinkling frighteningly in his formerly impassive eyes, as one of his hands reached slowly behind his back. My blood ran cold at a sudden thought, and I opened my mouth to warn the girl-

_WHAM! SMACK!_

My head jerked to the side seconds after Elizabeta was beaten to the floor, a powerful stinging sensation spreading across my cheek. I had been slapped. I looked up in shock to see Russia send me a disapproving glance, his attention momentarily focused elsewhere than the now-bleeding Hungarian laying crumpled on the ground.

"Now, now, Katya." My beloved said condescendingly, a long metal pipe clasped firmly in his large, gloved hands. "You should know better than that. Let the punishments come as they should."

I swallowed hard, my eyes pricking, and I forced myself to look away from him, away from poor Elizabeta, and to look instead at my knees.

"Yes sir." My voice came out dry and trembling.

Russia nodded once, then turned back to Hungary. He took a step closer to her, the pipe extended in her direction, when Prussia very nearly threw himself between them, a murderous glint in his garnet eyes.

"You take one more step, you communist bastard, and I'll tear you to pieces!" he hissed, his pale face contorted with rage.

My beloved blinked slowly at Gilbert's tough words, and then he shrugged in a disinterested fashion before turning around to face away from the determined nation.

"Belarus."

Russia sounded bored.

"Put yourself to good use and punish dear Elizabeta as you see fit."

My eyes widened and I glanced quickly at my younger sister, who's favorite dagger was clutched tightly in her thin, gloved fingers. Her pale face was expressionless, but as Russia addressed her a thin smile spread across her features.

"Anything for my dear brother," she breathed, and rose gracefully from her place on the floor.

"Raivis, Toris…"

I turned my head back to view the rest of the group. The two nations in question were staring up at their superior, looks of terror on their faces.

"Restrain the ex-nation."

At these words, a flicker of panic raced through Prussia's red eyes. His head whipped back and forth between Russia, the slowly creeping Belarus, and the hesitantly advancing Latvia and Lithuania, as though trying to decide which one was the greatest threat.

Then his gaze fell upon me, and I saw the strands of desperation laced within his angry and daring eyes. It was clearer than if he'd shouted it out-_"Please, you have to help me!"_

Without really thinking, I was only responding to the pain in his gaze, I lifted a shaking hand towards Belarus, my mouth opening to call out to her-

_SMACK!_

I saw stars as my head cracked against the floor, a light gasp escaping my throat, as everything else in the room erupted in sound.

"Now, now Katya." Through my haze of pain, I heard my beloved speaking to me, repeating his words. "You know better. You know better. You do, my dear, you do."

My only response was a tiny whimper, which seemed to be enough for him. He returned his attention to the disciplinary tasks at hand, and I moved my aching head to see what was happening.

Lithuania and Latvia were each locked onto one of Prussia's arms, holding him back away from Belarus and Hungary. The silver-haired man was shouting indistinctly, pulling futilely against the surprising strength of the two men trapping him. I could faintly pick out "un-awesome" and "you Soviet bastard" through the uncomfortable buzzing in my ears.

My sister was now kneeling beside Elizabeta's still form, her dagger raised into a dangerous position. It took all my self-control to prevent myself from crying out to her, to tell her to stop.

"Don't do it!"

All processes in the room halted as we all turned our gazes to the source of the voice, I twisting my body so I could see the occurrence properly.

Gilbert was breathing hard, his hair falling over his eyes and shading his face.

"Don't do it." He repeated, softer the second time. "I'll take it for her…just don't…touch Eliza."

Russia stared mildly at Prussia, who glared right back, and something passed between them as their eyes met.

"Belarus, stand down." Natalia hesitated, and then looked pleadingly at Russia.

"Brother-"

"Now!"

My sister lowered her upraised arm slowly, a slightly pouting expression contorting her angel-like features. She stood from Hungary's side and shuffled silently backwards to reclaim her place at my left, a single dirty glance being thrown at Prussia.

"You are all dismissed…" my beloved said, a deliberate and odd tone in his voice. We all stood awkwardly from our positions, stepping back away from Russia, our heads still facing downward. Lithuania bent to pick up Hungary, him and Prussia exchanging a glance as he did so. One by one we filed out of the room, Natalia coming last, and she shut the door behind us.

Of course, we could all hear Prussia's screams.


End file.
